


Trouble

by juxtaposedmusings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alice and FP got married, Also Clueless esque, Archie is a bro, Betty and Archie are dating, Betty is a minx, Blackmail, Cheating present, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jughead is a virgin, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Step Siblings, Voyeurism, cruel intentions inspired, morally gray, tbh this is comedic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juxtaposedmusings/pseuds/juxtaposedmusings
Summary: When Jughead's father marries the mother of his longterm crush, Betty Cooper, he thinks life is about as bad as it could get. That is until his best friend starts dating her. Turns out, fate has quite a few more tricks up its sleeve when Betty provides him with an ultimatum that puts far more than he thought he had to lose on the line.OR A smutty AU step-siblings fic that is mostly comedic but has a great twist of 90s rom-coms.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another time I thought I was going to write a one-shot smut story. This will probably be at least 3 chapters, but I really don't have a specific idea right now. This idea what inspired from [A Mutual Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244086) that has Bughead as step-siblings with the Archie dating dynamic, but diverges from there. Either way, this is a lot of fun and please don't overly look into the cheating aspect as being super out of character as this is an AU story and that, by nature, is what happens in AUs. Thanks to my fab beta of this story [ K ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead) who is already helping me cook up some devilish twists for the next chapter. Please look at the tags before you read in case this just isn't for you. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought!

 

 

_Day 91 of Living Together_

 

The ' _To Be or Not to Be_ ' soliloquy rang distantly in Jughead's mind as he smothered his face with his pillow. His primary goal was to find a way to block the sounds passing through his walls from entering his ears, but it seemed the possibility of suffocating himself and ending it all here and now was preferable to hearing his step-sister get pounded into the wall by his best friend.

He had to wonder if maybe he had done something horrible in a past life to be wrapped up in the hellacious circumstance he was living out.

If the worst that had happened in his recent past was his father swooping Alice Cooper off her feet the moment she was separated, he could have dealt with that. He wouldn't begrudge adults for finding their own hedonistic sort of happiness. But no, the Jones men were never known for stopping at 'not so bad.' The worst, by far, was the courthouse wedding where Jughead stood across from Betty Cooper, the girl he had held a flame for since the beginning of Pre-K, resigning to the fate that he would now have to call her 'sister' instead of a more desirable title like 'girlfriend.'

To add insult to injury (as life often enjoyed doing), the day he moved into the Cooper-Jones household, his life-long friend Archie sent him a message that confirmed there was always a deeper level of hell on earth.

 

**Archie** : Hey man! Hope moving in is going alright. Just wanted you to know so things aren't awkward or anything, me and Betty started dating the other day.

 

**Archie** : Have a great day!

 

_Right_. It was a great fucking day when he saw Archie kiss Betty on the doorstep of his new home that night.

At first, Jughead had attempted to take up meditation in a genuine effort to keep his blood pressure from reaching a middle-aged man's level. Everything was just a case of mind over matter, right? He just needed to learn how to exhale the thought of Archie's hands all over Betty’s body and inhale calming breaths of peace.

He even sunk so low as to try yoga when solo meditative sessions didn't cut it over the sound of Betty's moans.

 

* * *

 

_Day 93_

 

Every morning Jughead prepared for the battle of trying to get a moment of time in the bathroom. It was a moot point trying to wake up earlier than Betty. It was truly a war he was fearful of losing as he was still mostly a stranger in the house and had not yet earned the privilege of using the bathroom for any extended period of time.

At most, she allowed him ten minutes before kicking him out to perfectly matte the hairs down around her face.

"No one cares if one hair is out of place, you know," he would often remark. The only retort she offered was a sneer before shutting the door in his face.

 

* * *

 

 

_Day 94_

 

At school, it was a subject they both did their best not to broach - the fact that they were now legally related.

They still went by their birth surnames, hardly crossing paths in the majority of their classes due to Betty's AP track and Jughead's one-absence-away-from-suspension record.

But he couldn’t totally avoid her. Because Betty was three months into dating Archie, she was a regular at their lunch table. Jughead passively watched as a third wheel while shoving as much food from his tray into his mouth as possible.

She always did something cute for Archie. Whether it was baking some sort of dessert (that had been an amazingly torturous smell the prior night) or writing him cute handwritten notes. Not that Jughead thought it was _subjectively_ cute. Just objectively, you know?

Most days it was fairly bearable.

But on this particular day, Archie—food not fully chewed in his month—decided to start off the lunchtime conversation in a determinately uninvited fashion.

 

"Do you guys ever hear your parents bang?"

 

Both Betty and Jughead silently stared Archie down until the redhead realized the error of his ways. Jughead noted to give him a one-on-one talk later about never bring up the words 'bang' and 'parents' in the same sentence ever again.

 

* * *

 

_Day 97_

 

Jughead was starting to despise when both of his parents were out of the house.

Generally speaking, he understood that both males and females had equally high sex drives. (Although _he_ didn't because he didn't particularly get aroused for many people) In practice, he didn't know where Betty got her libido from but he was positive it was absolutely out of this world.

When she wasn't fooling around with Archie, Jughead distinctly heard her through the walls of their bedroom getting herself off.

He wondered if he should keep a small tally sheet in his journal to note how many times she was capable of doing it in a day.

On the other hand, that was a particularly creepy thing to even think about.

 

* * *

 

_Day 100_

 

Tally sheet or not, he was starting to pick up on a pattern of how her romps with Archie went.

More specifically, how differently she sounded in comparison to when she was alone in her room. He couldn't explicitly hear the words she was saying, but something about it just seemed several levels more forced and yet less impressive than the thirty-minute sessions she had with herself.

Jughead felt minorly guilty judging the level of pleasure Archie was capable of bringing Betty. Especially in the times he found comfort stroking himself to the sound of her voice through the bedroom wall.

 

* * *

 

_Day 105_

 

When Jughead wasn't at school or hidden away in his room, he held a part-time job working at _The Register._

He hated to admit that the job was a total result of nepotism.

It was a way to ease the wound from the sudden engagement between his father and Alice. It was also a means to get Alice off his ass from saying he did nothing particularly productive with his life.

Jughead didn't really want to go to college except to escape from the madness that his life had become. In every way, he was trapped in the Cooper lifestyle.

 

* * *

 

_Day 108_

 

It was a complete and honest accident.

He swore by that. He truly had no idea what he was walking into.

 

Usually, when Betty was up to her 'sessions' as he had dubbed them, it was obvious and he knew to steer clear of her room and stay locked in his.

It was yet another day of his dad being out of the house and Alice working late at _The Register_ when Jughead innocently traipsed across the hallway from his bedroom to the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Betty's door was open, clearly displaying his step-sister spread eagle on her bed with a hand between her thighs.

If it wasn't for the combination of carpeted floors and his socks, Jughead would have surely made an audible stop in the hall. Frankly, he wasn't sure if he had inhaled some sort of hallucinogen in the last hour, leading him to this situation. There was no way Betty Cooper was thoughtless enough to leave her door open, no less in the middle of fingering herself.

The alluring moan she let out told him that he was not fabricating the imagery in front of him; the sound was high definition compared to the typical second-hand moans he heard through his walls.

Her button-down blouse was fully tucked into the jean skirt that was pulled up to her hips. The hair that was always perfectly held up by a ponytail holder framed her face like a golden halo.

Jughead was frozen in his spot as he watched Betty take her bottom lip between her teeth and rocked herself against her hand. He absentmindedly wondered how long she had been at it before he stumbled across her; and if it was a while, had she previously been purposefully quiet?

He had to stop himself twice over from attending to his semi-hard dick paining him in his jeans. He could see how wet she was from where he stood as she brought her glistening fingers up to her mouth to thoroughly suck them clean. As she moaned around her fingers, Jughead let out an involuntary moan of his own, immediately regretting it.

"Shit," he whispered, debating if running away or standing his ground was the better option at the moment.

Before he had a chance to decide, she turned her head in his direction, making eye contact with him as she slowly pulled her index and middle fingers out her mouth with a distinct 'pop' that broke the silence separating them.

Jughead kicked himself for his delay in response, finally building up the composure to hobble back to his room and shut the door with a loud slam before locking it.

 

Well, things had just gotten _considerably_ more complicated.

 

* * *

 

_Day 109_

 

Jughead let out a full body yawn as he walked down the stairs the next morning, immediately inhaling the mouth-watering smell of an array of breakfast foods. He sped up his pace, guided by his nose and now grumbling stomach.

Upon reaching the foot of the stairs, he took in the sight of his step-sister clad in particularly short-shorts and a tank top, piling the third waffle on top of a stack of waffles to her left. There was a large plate of freshly cooked bacon and another serving dish of scrambled eggs already on the table. She walked over to the refrigerator, taking out a pitcher of orange juice, shutting the door, and placing it on the countertop before finally turning around to face him.

 

"Fancy seeing you here," she said in a sing-song tone, hands resting on her hips. His eyes narrowed at her, trying to hide the once over they gave the second she’d turned around. Make that short-shorts, a tank top, and absolutely no bra.

 

"It's like I live here," he retorted sarcastically.

 

"Grab a plate," she directed while turning away to start making her own plate of food before setting it down on the table and returning to pour a glass of juice. "Take a seat."

 

Jughead did as he was told with every ounce of suspicion in his being oozing out of his pores. It seeped into each action he took, from scooping of the hefty helping of eggs and bacon to the near aggressive grab at two of the waffles. He skipped grabbing a glass of juice and took the seat across from her where there was silverware already laid out.

 

"Since when do you make breakfast?"

 

"I always do, you're just never up early enough," she responded after taking a sip of her juice.

 

"I woke up at the same time I always do," he remarked, half questioning.

 

She gave a small smirk before taking a bite out of the single slice of bacon she had on her plate.

 

"What game are you playing?"

 

"None." She shrugged, pouring a small amount of syrup from the bottle already on the table. "Yet."

 

The scrambled eggs he had been chewing gracefully fell out of his now open mouth and back onto the plate, the images and sounds of her the night before still playing in his head. This whole morning was clearly staged entirely by her in every way.

He was beginning to think that catching her mid-masturbation hadn’t been much of an accident at all.

 

"Eat up, brother," she directed with a small wink that he almost didn't catch. Almost.

 

* * *

 

_Day 112_

 

Jughead spent the last four days cautiously approaching every corner. He made loud noises with each step to warn anyone of his impending entrance around the house. At school, his tense demeanor lessened but was still acutely present in the moments in the cafeteria and every single class that they shared together.

Sitting across from Betty wasn't something he had particularly minded before. She kept Archie from devolving into a strictly sport related conversation as well as bringing up his spirits when the artistic lyricist took a nosedive in inspiration.

But now, sitting across from Betty meant watching her overzealously lick every spoonful of yogurt clean, all but moaning at the bland peach taste he was sure really wasn't worthy of her verbal praise.

He was also fairly certain that the level of eye contact she held with him during those moments had increased ten-fold.

Part of Jughead wished Archie would notice and tell her to knock it off. The other part was highly opposed to the redhead having any sort of knowledge as to why Betty had picked up the new hobby of unnerving Jughead in a way that was distinctly teasing.

 

* * *

 

_Day 115_

 

He vowed that if she ran the edge of her eraser over her bottom lip one more fucking time he was going to drop study hall.

 

* * *

 

_Day 117_

 

It was common knowledge that girls spent hours in front of a mirror, evaluating their self-worth and finding any possible flaw. Jughead was privy to that fact. He didn't particularly agree that his step-sister possessed any such flaws, but he was sure she did her best fabricating some.

While he tried his damnedest to prevent catching Betty in a compromising position again; he’d also acquired a new pastime. He found himself peering at her every time she’d leave the bathroom door open when she was just looking at herself in the mirror.

Fuck, why was she _so_ hot?

 

* * *

 

_Day 120_

 

They had finally gone four days without Jughead needing to leave the room due to either words or actions laced with innuendo from Betty.

A certain pep had returned to his step, no longer checking every corner before proceeding to walk around in his own house. Lunchtime seemed to have returned to its usual uneventful cadence. Study hall was once again his designated nap catch up class. His time working at the Register was peaceful.

Things were looking up.

 

* * *

 

_Day 122_

 

Five days was a nice streak, he supposed. It was almost a full week.

He had even gotten full nights of sleep thanks to Betty's newest habit of sneaking off to the Andrews' place to fuck instead of fooling around in her pink palace of a bedroom.

Jughead honestly didn't give much thought to the fact that she had left her bedroom open. He assumed it was a Cooper trait to prove that their rooms were as immaculate as the rest of their image.

He didn't give much thought to that or the fact that passing the open bedroom on his way to the bathroom would have added to the images he most certainly did not need to have of his step-sister.

Like the first incident, he was caught dead in his tracks, met with the somewhat blurry image of a very naked Betty pressed against the window, presumably being slammed into from behind.

He was convinced he could feel her gaze through the glass despite the considerable distance. If she wasn't actually looking at him, and he wasn’t entirely sure if she was, she was definitely hoping _someone_ would see her.

There was no fucking way Archie had come up with the idea. It was straight from Betty's handbook.

 

* * *

 

_Day 123_

 

He hadn't slept that entire night. Having tried and failed, he opted instead to jack himself off twice over that night to the visual of Betty's tits pressed up against the glass of Archie's window.

Jughead rolled out of bed at his usual time, his stomach dropping at the scent of what he knew was Betty's cooking wafting up from the kitchen. Being sore, exhausted, and hungry wasn't going to bode well for maintaining his composure and he knew it.

Regardless, he made his way down the stairs, each step dragging across the carpeted path before finally reaching the kitchen.

He audibly groaned as he saw her outfit choice for the morning—some sort of lacy shirt bra thing under a pair of overall shorts, her hair pulled back by a red bandana. Jughead was on minimal reserves of both energy and self-restraint and she was on the top of her game.

He knew the routine, it was time to get a plate and take a seat. By the time he had completed that task, she was already seated at the table as usual, her head propped up in the palms of her hands as her elbows rested on the table.

 

"It's my birthday soon."

 

Jughead gave her an incredulous look as he took a bite out of a slice of bacon.

 

"Congratulations?"

 

"What're you going to get me, Juggie?"

 

He was scared to even ask after the shenanigans she had recently pulled.

 

"What do you want?"

 

The smile she gave instantly let him know his fear was well based.

 

"Your head between my legs."

 

There was no way she hadn't rehearsed that line several times over, every muscle in her face perfectly in line with giving her the air of a level ten seductress. Jughead hadn't used his inhaler in years, but suddenly felt an immediate need for external assistance in breathing because Betty Cooper had straight up rendered his respiratory system useless.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

She gave a trained pout before responding, "Come on, you heard me. I know you aren't hard of hearing despite being considerably hard… elsewhere."

 

He could see how much she was enjoying the physical distress she was currently causing him.

 

"You're dating my best friend."

 

She rolled her eyes. "I've already asked him. Apparently, that's a fiancé level sort of privilege," she finished the last sentence a mocking tone.

 

"I'm your step-brother; we live in the same house."

 

"Makes it convenient, no? I'm not hearing you say you don't want to, though… Interesting."

 

"I work for your mother. She'd kill me."

 

At this excuse, Betty gave him a devilish grin that sent a deep chill down his spine.

 

"That's right, she would. Imagine though, how she'd react that you've been watching me in various states of undress. Then running back to your room and doing what I could only assume is sinful behind closed doors to the thought of me. I'm sure you know the walls are incredibly thin here."

 

Jughead forgot about his level of physical hunger as the overwhelming sense of shock and curiosity piqued all at once.

 

"Are you threatening to blackmail me?"

 

"I'm just painting a hypothetical picture."

 

"Hypothetical if I do what you asked."

 

She took a sip of her juice, looking all too unphased for the palpable tension in the room.

 

"I'll give you some time to think on it."

 

She stood up, putting her silverware on her now empty plate, picking the plate up as well as the cup before walking over to the sink and placing the dishes in the appropriate side.

 

Jughead stared at his plate, hardly noticing her walk back toward him until her lips were level with his ear.

 

"Mums the word, though. Yeah?"

 

He swallowed.

 

"Yeah.

 

* * *

 

 

_Day 126_

 

His paranoia was back in full swing. Even hanging out with his best friend was becoming increasingly difficult. Jughead had started being the one to suggest having a beer or two with Archie to help ease his nerves.

 

"What do you think I should get Betty for her birthday?"

 

Archie's question brought Jughead out of his pensive moment. Having not fully caught what his friend said, a small amount of panic crept into his tone.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Betty. You know, my girlfriend; your step-sister. It's her birthday soon. I haven't gotten her anything yet. Do you have any idea what she wants?"

 

"Right." Jughead nodded preemptively before Archie had finished. "Uh, no. I hardly see her. We don't talk. Practically strangers under the same roof."

 

Archie's brows knit together at once, trying to place the reason for Jughead's current reaction.

 

"Really? Weird. Betty said you two had really been hitting it off lately over breakfast."

 

Jughead did everything in his power not to spit his drink out, half choking the rest of the watery contents down his throat.

 

"Are you alright, man?"

 

"Yeah. Fine—Get her a limited edition Nancy Drew book set or something?"

 

Archie slapped Jughead on the back, smiling in earnest. "I knew I could count on you, Jughead."

 

"Anytime."

 

* * *

 

_Day 130_

 

Despite Jughead's best efforts, Betty always seemed to be one step ahead of his best efforts to avoid her as much as possible.

Just when he thought he had perfectly timed her morning and evening routines so as to not run into her, she reversed the order of when she showered and ate. A very tired Jughead wound up running down the hall away from the bathroom after having walked in to see the shower curtain opening as she exited.

No step-brother should know the specific grooming habits of his step-sister, but Jughead knew the image was going to be added to the ever-growing wank bank in his mind that was nearly purely Betty.

 

* * *

 

_Day 132_

 

Things were growing progressively tenser.

Jughead was up to jerking off a minimum of three times a day, his average grades were slipping to a hardly passable level, and his after-school job was becoming an additional burden that didn't fit in his life anymore.

It didn't help that he had no one to talk to about his situation. Not that Jughead Jones would tell anyone his step-sister wanted him to eat her out. Or how he actually _wanted_ to despite the additive wrongness of the blackmail Betty Cooper had so eloquently added.

Alice had properly reamed him out for the third typo of the month he'd missed in an editorial, warning him that if it happened again all he'd be allowed to do was sort mail.

His father was fairly absent—working extensive night shifts that had him knocked out until Alice dragged him off on a weekend-long date adventure.

His best friend was busy trying to hunt down the suggested birthday present, when little did Archie know, what she actually wanted was something her boyfriend wasn't willing to provide.

 

* * *

 

_Day 133_

 

Jughead sat on the couch, his fingers steepled as he stared out blankly in front of him.

All points of Betty's heinous ultimatum aside—did Archie deserve to have a girl like Betty if he wouldn't even be mindful of his partner's needs? Especially if she had—and Jughead had no doubt that she _had—_ expressly communicated what she wanted?

It was not to say that Jughead saw himself as a knight in shining armor here, coming to save Betty from her less than satisfying sexual experiences, sweeping her away to the clouds of nirvana for the rest of eternity.

No, Jughead knew that if he were to give into Betty's demands, it wasn't something that was going to change the course of their external life. She was going to keep dating Archie and he would go on being the loner weirdo with a small group of friends at most.

His previous melodramatic musings of 'To Be or Not To Be' were steadily turning into ' _To give into Betty Cooper or not…_ ’

 

* * *

 

_Day 135_

 

Jughead woke up from his nap on the couch to the distinct smell of freshly baked chocolate cake wafting in from the kitchen.

He sat up, gathering his bearings, quickly deducing the cake was being prepared for Betty's birthday tomorrow, but then he remembered their parents weren't going to be home until far later than whatever time it currently was based on the level of natural light in the room.

If they weren't home, who was baking her a cake?

Before he could question anything further, Betty walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, mixing bowl in hand as she licked a good amount of batter off the spoon she had used once the pans were sufficiently filled.

 

"Are you baking yourself a cake for your own birthday?" His tone was as incredulous as the look he gave her.

 

"Why let someone mess up something you know you're amazing at?"

 

Jughead's face displayed the word "what" clearly across every wrinkle of his forehead, nose, and mouth.

 

Betty leisurely walked up to his place on the couch, extending the spoon in front of his face. "Want a taste?"

 

In any other circumstance, Jughead would have happily jumped at the opportunity to consume any and all raw cake batter. At that moment, however; all he could think about was her proposition from days past and the fact that his head was practically level with her hips.

Conflicted, Jughead ran his tongue over his upper lip as he tried to assess if he could have his cake (batter) and eat it, too.

He hesitantly nodded at her, trying to make sure she wasn't going to pull anything crazy without a preemptive warning.

 

"Open your mouth," she directed as she scooped a good amount of batter onto the spoon.

 

He did as she said and was rewarded with a taste of the best cake batter he’d ever had. Sure, he didn't have much to compare it to other than basic Betty Crocker boxes of pre-made mix, but he was sure this was next level baking contest worthy shit.

Jughead was unable to stop how instantly his eyes closed and the moan that escaped as his lips closed around the spoon's head. His tongue lapped up every bit of flavorful batter. He wouldn't have been surprised to learn that she had laced it with cocaine, it was _that_ good.

Betty slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth and his eyes opened, suddenly aware of what females meant by the 'male gaze' because he was more than certain the way to describe her look was objectifying.

 

He hated himself for his next words, but couldn't stop them from coming. "Can I have some more?"

 

Her signature smile sent chills throughout his body just as it always did, the effect no less than before.

 

"What's the magic word, Juggie?"

 

He let out an exasperated sigh, genuinely wishing he hadn't landed himself in this position to begin with.

 

"Please."

 

Her grin widened.

 

"What's in it for me?"

 

His eyes narrowed like a cat trapped in a corner, hyper-aware that there was no escape but still hoping to be able to pull off a death-defying stunt to maneuver his way out.

 

"Why don't you pull this shit on Archie? I'm sure he'd be on his knees if you bossed him around just right."

 

Betty waved the empty spoon dismissively in the air as if she were eliminating his words.

 

"You could always just _not_ have sex with him until he goes down on you."

 

Betty finally returned Jughead's previous look of incredulity.

 

"I'm not here to further explain the dynamics of how things work between Archie and I. I'm not here to talk about him at all."

 

"No, you're just in here trying to get me to equate your pussy to this cake batter."

 

Betty laughed at him—at first, in a warm and enticing manner but it quickly turned cold before she shook her head. Her sudden composure was unsettling and had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

 

"In all this fanfare, you haven't once said you didn't want to, Juggie."

 

He swallowed before exhaling a long breath.

 

"I've got an idea," she started, smug smile in place. "How about we say if you genuinely don't want to eat me out, actually don't want anything to do with me in terms of fooling around... you can just get up and walk away right now?"

 

He continued to watch her, not ready to speak until see dispensed the catch to this offer.

 

"But, if you're half as curious as I am; if you've even remotely thought of me while you stroke yourself at night, then I think it's only in your best interest to just give me what I want."

 

Jughead maneuvered himself so that he was now sitting at the edge of the couch, his feet firmly on the floor to help balance out the blood flow that was mostly traveling to his crotch and at an unprecedented pace.

 

"Are you curious, Jughead?"

 

His hands balled into fists as his entire body started to tense.

 

"Does how wrong this is turn you on?"

 

He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her he wasn't interested, but everything about her from her perfect face to the cutesy little apron she had on with colorful cupcakes all over it only added to the fact that he had never wanted anyone quite like he wanted her.

Jughead was perfectly cognizant of the level of depravity his next words would reveal, but Betty Cooper had already thoroughly driven him up the wall.

 

"And if I say yes?"

 

Before she could respond, a timer went off.

 

"Ooh, hold that thought."

 

Betty sprinted back to the kitchen and without thinking twice, he grabbed his phone from the other side of the couch and ran out the front door before Betty could return.

 

He needed to get out of the house before he signed his life over to her.

 

* * *

 

_Day 136_

 

Jughead had spent the night at Archie's. It was easy enough to use the excuse that he just needed a breather from Betty's pre-birthday tirades.

He appreciated the fact that Archie seemed busy enough making sure his gift was acceptable that he didn't engage with Jughead much in conversation other than asking if the gift bag he had bought looked acceptable.

Jughead couldn't even remember what color the damn bag was. All he could think about was his (at least in his own head) unavoidable fate.

He managed to avoid Betty most of the day, ditching half of his classes to accomplish the feat. He partially wondered if he only succeeded because she’d let it happen.

When the school day was over, he dreaded the dinner he knew would follow. Sitting at a table with his dad, Alice, Betty, and Archie sounded like a particularly low level of hell.

 

_Later that night:_

 

Jughead had been put on clean-up duty after the festivities. His father had left for the night and Alice was firmly asleep on a high dosage of sleeping pills. With every plate he washed, he felt the impending anxiety build in his stomach.

The happy couple was merely a hundred feet away, making out on the couch. He bit the inside of his cheek at the sound of her moans, cursing himself at the fact that he had started wondering if he could make her scream in comparison.

In the time he had moved onto cleaning the kitchen table, he heard the front shut after brief goodbyes. Jughead's eyes stayed focused on the completely clean table when Betty entered the kitchen. He didn't look up until she audibly cleared her throat, and even still, did so with extreme hesitation.

By the time his eyes had reached hers, a perfect brow was arched at him, and he had to bite his tongue not to force an apology out of his own mouth.

 

"Can you just lose your holier than thou facade? And don't you dare fucking say 'make me' to add to the cliche of this situation."

 

She shouldn't be allowed to look so poised and wholesome while blackmailing him. But there she was, arms crossed over the chest that was modestly covered by a nicely fitted dress and cardigan.

 

"You're cute when you get worked up."

 

Jughead had waited damn near a decade for Betty Cooper to call him cute (or really any sort of complimentary word) and could hardly believe that when he’d finally gotten his wish, it sent flames shooting through his veins. It was so condescending that he threw the towel he was cleaning the table with down before marching up to her.

 

He was a good head taller than her when she wasn't wearing shoes and he used his height to his advantage, glowering over her.

Jughead was hardly paying attention to her specific facial expressions, not wanting to be thrown off by a sinister smile or tempting pout.

 

"Listen up," he practically growled at her, taking her chin in his hand to keep her gaze focused on his, "if I give you want you want, you need to cut this out. I want to keep my job and I'm sick of being paranoid at every corner I take."

 

Betty shoved him in the center of his chest, causing him to stumble backward, releasing her face in the process.

 

"You listen," she spoke, unphased and continuing to walk closer to him before pushing him back again and again. "You don't hold any of the bargaining cards here. If you want a chance at negotiation, you're going to have to prove yourself, _big_ brother."

 

Jughead didn't like to discuss the fact that he was held back in kindergarten, making him older than everyone in his grade. He especially didn't appreciate anyone _else_ bringing it up; the way Betty had just done it only fueled the rage building within him. The second the bottom half of his back hit the countertop next to the sink, Jughead felt something distinctly snap within him. It felt like the sort of break where someone really couldn't have been held accountable for the actions that they took in the following moments.

He dipped down and swiftly picked her up by the backs of her thighs, swiveling them around and placing her on the edge of the countertop. She let out a small gasp in the half-second before he unceremoniously kissed her for the first time. The pressure of his kiss was bruising against her soft lips and before she could kiss him back, his lips trailed down her neck as his hands began to shakily unbutton the rounded closures on the cardigan.

The second he heard her moan at his open-mouthed kiss on her collarbone, his previous musings on his capability to make her scream came back to the forefront of his mind.

He bit down hard at the spot that had gained her verbal praise before quickly laving his tongue over the bite mark, her hands threading through his dark locks as the volume of her moans increased. His hands smoothed up her torso until they squeezed at her still covered breasts. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned into her skin, the close proximity of their bodies and how easy it would be to fuck her like this flooding his senses.

She hadn't asked for that, of course. So Jughead wouldn't even think of trying to push his luck on that point, but it wouldn't stop his mind from wandering to the possibility as he pushed the cardigan off her shoulders.

 

"Jughead," she moaned and he swore he was harder than he had ever been at any point in his life. He’d never known his name was something he even enjoyed hearing aloud, but when Betty moaned it like that, he couldn't think of anything he wanted to hear more.

Before she even had to ask, he was on his knees, tugging her panties down her hips as she wiggled and lifted up to assist. Even with her help, he still heard the slight tear of the fabric from his lack of patience as he pulled them fully down her legs and let them fall to the floor.

He was nervous but did everything he could to hide it—spreading her legs and taking in the sight before him, stifling the awe of seeing her bare. He wished he could sit in front of her for the next several hours, memorizing every detail. Jughead had spent many an hour watching porn videos, so he felt confident in saying Betty Cooper had a beautiful pussy.

Jughead looked up at her briefly as he pushed the skirt of her dress up her thighs. Between the erection straining at the denim of his jeans and the rush he felt at the idea of one of the previous dinner guests accidentally stumbling upon them in this position, Jughead's nerves were on absolute edge.

He figured he was at a good starting point judging by the literal sheen he could see coating the outer lips of her cunt.

 

_Had he really done that to her?_

 

_Was this just the aftermath of making out with Archie_?

 

He hoped it was due to the former as he placed a gentle kiss on her inner thigh, the sort of kiss that held a secret short of sweetness he should have bestowed on her mouth to start with. Instead, his lips made a trail of open-mouthed kisses until he reached her center, immediately sampling her taste as she gasped and moaned at every action he took.

His head was hidden under her dress as he started to suck on her clit, his hands keeping a secure grip on either thigh, spreading her legs nice and wide for him.

 

"Yes, right there," she praised as her hands gripped the edge of the counter to keep herself upright. "Please, keep going. I need— _more_."

 

Jughead always knew Betty was an expert with etiquette, but he never thought to imagine her manners translating into how she would beg and praise him to keep eating her out.

 

He opened his mouth wide as his tongue made two strokes along her folds before circling her clit with the tip. He was working off every small noise and twitch of her legs as he buried his face farther into her pussy. What he lacked in actual experience, he heartily made up for with his sheer determination to get her off, to make her finish harder and louder than Archie had ever managed to do before.

 

"So good," she breathed heavily. "I'm almost there, yes. _Yes_."

 

Her words were a beautiful staccato played just for him and he would think of the sound of her voice in this moment for the rest of his life.

He laved the underside of his tongue over her clit to alternate sensations briefly before he dragged his tongue back down to her entrance. He tentatively prodded through her folds with the tip, her wetness fully soaking his tongue once he penetrated her and promptly began tongue fucking her.

 

Jughead had hardly kissed a girl and unquestionably had not gotten his hands anywhere near a vagina before, but here he was, thrusting his tongue in Betty Cooper's pussy as she quickly lost every bit of manners she ever possessed and he’d never felt more self-assured.

"Fuck," she groaned, the volume of her voice nearly making him jump from his place on his knees. Half of him was afraid she was close to waking up her mother, but the more dominant part of him wanted to make her do it again.

His ministrations intensified, his tongue moving with greater purpose, urging her to fall apart at his behest. He kept telling himself he was doing it so she would leave him alone, but he wasn't so sure he'd be able to completely go back to the way things were before with the knowledge he was gaining. Hearing Betty moan was one thing, but being the cause of it was entirely different. And knowing how she tasted, knowing the exact tang of her essence on his tongue solidified the notion that things would never be the same again.

He refocused his attention on her clit, sucking with consistent pressure as his hands held her legs in place. He could feel her thighs start to shake and her breathing sounded downright ragged.

 

"Oh, Juggie. Jug, I—I'm coming!"

 

Jughead swore his wrists were going to be sore tomorrow from the strength he needed to prevent her from crushing his skull with her thighs as she bucked against his face with the force of her release. He continued to lap at her slit until she finally shoved his face away from her overly sensitive sex. He fell back into a seated position on the floor before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He stared up at her, taking in how utterly disheveled she was and reminded himself that he had done that. He had made her scream and moan his name and he had made her come.

Before he had time to appreciate his handiwork, she hopped off the counter, grabbing her cardigan and the panties thrown carelessly on the floor as she righted herself.

 

"That was fun. Thanks for the birthday present. Let's do this again sometime."

 

Jughead's jaw went slack as his eyes widened in utter shock. He choked before finally spitting out his response. "I thought this was a one-time thing."

 

"Oh no, my _big_ step-brother, this was just an audition; and let me tell you, you've got the part." She gave him a small wink before making her way up the staircase to her room.

 

Jughead sat on the floor, absolutely speechless and entirely unaware of how doing well at something had gotten him so much deeper in trouble.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr :)


End file.
